Captain's Bitches
by True-Love-IchiHichi
Summary: Grimmjow was never expecting to see is ex-lover, Ichigo Kurosaki, again. And having moved on to a new lover, Grimmjow never wanted to see him again. But when Grimmjow and his crew raid a small island and find the berry hiding out in a tavern, Grimmjow decides it's time for revenge.


**Title: Captain's Bitches**  
**Pairings: GrimmShiro, IchiShiro, GrimmIchiGrimm, GrimmIchiShiro, & IchiGrimmShiro**  
**Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy), lemons, gore, violence, mindfuck, sexual assault, & heavy swearing (if it wasn't already obvious by the title)**  
**Disclaimor: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo! I also do not own the general layout for this story! It is heavily based off of CrystalMoon23's Seduction on the High Seas with my own personal twists, manipulations, pairing changes, and add-ons. I received permission to make my version of her story and _so I have the right to do this_.**

**NOTICE: FF is removing any stories with "detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature". And, as you can see by my warning, there is definitely some of that. So, any explicit stuff will be cut from its place in the story and replaced by a link that leads to a journal containing the story on my LJ account, "True-Love-san".**

**Enjoy and review please.**

* * *

Snatching up a pale wrist in a strong tan hand, Grimmjow smirked, this one was simply _perfect_. Grin stretching across his features, Grimmjow caught a fist headed directly for his finely chiseled face. Wrenching the offending limb away from its intended target, Grimmjow leaned forward to nip at a snow white (and steadily growing red) ear. Receiving something between a gasp, a snarl, and a squeak Grimmjow would be lying through his teeth if he said he wasn't rapidly growing a not so little problem between his legs.

Quickly deciding enough was enough and it was about time to rid himself of said problem, Grimmjow whispered heatedly in the ear he had earlier entertained himself with nipping at, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I suggest the easy way, rice ball."

His attempt to be nice (or at least _his _type of nice) seemed to go unnoticed as a knee went rocketing up into his groin. Weezing out a lung full of air, Grimmjow collapsed to the ground on his knees, one hand racing downwards to survey the damage, the other hardly managing to continue its firm grasp on the other's wrist.

Having deciding that his dick was, indeed, still there Grimmjow felt a snarl building up in his throat, "You lil' cunt. Yer gonna regret that." Managing his way back to his feet at a much slower rate than per usual, Grimmjow's eyes glowed with rage as he stared down at the smaller male before him.

Now, Shirosaki wasn't one to be easily intimidated, let along fucking _scared_, but _damn _would be lying if he said that he didn't have a hard time controlling his bowels when those piercing blue eyes landed on him with such animosity and mal intent that he was sure he was about to be torn in two.

Straightening his shoulders and locking his knees, Shirosaki managed to mask the trembling that he was sure he was making, "Oh yeah, blue? What are ya gonna do?" Shirosaki quickly found out he shouldn't have asked.

"This." Whipping out his sword from his belt, Grimmjow scowled deeply as he made a quick strike while Shirosaki was distracted (and terrified) at the sight of the shining steal. Plunging _the hilt _of his sword into the other's stomach, Grimmjow let his customary grin slide across his face as the smaller male almost instantaneously coughed in pain and slumped against him, his knees giving way as his vision swayed, blurred, and faded into unconsciousness.

Quickly tucking the sword back into his belt from wence it came with the arm that was not supporting Shirosaki, Grimmjow heaved Shirosaki up a bit further on his chest and slipped his other arm under his legs. Having finally gotten his newest prize into his arms, _bridal style no less_, Grimmjow gave a loud cackle, the vibrations rocking his body as his head titled back and he closed his eyes in mirth.

Calming down from the high of the moment, Grimmjow's laughter slowly died out to leave only a content smirk on his face. Whistling loud enough to deafen a dog, Grimmjow waited (almost) patiently for his crew to show up. After a few minutes, all 10 members were aligned in front of him, various types of jewelry and other precious and expensive items strewn across all of them and hanging from their pockets.

Smirking, Grimmjow decided this day couldn't possibly be better... well besides the damn albino's shot to his balls, he mused.

Motioning with his shoulder, as his hands were occupied with a much more precious object than any of the crewman, Grimmjow instructed them to march back to the ship.

It only took a few minutes to reach the large sea vessel, as they were uninterrupted by the terrified villagers. Walking up the wood plank to board the ship for the nth time, Grimmjow hardly even glanced back at the destroyed village, instead deciding to continue on to the back end of this ship to his room.

Shifting Shirosaki's weight onto his right arm, Grimmjow reached forward with his left to open the hard wood door. It hardly took any effort to get the newly greased door open (as his crew had finally managed to do something they were supposed to do) and Grimmjow's grin widened even further. Treasure, greased door, no casualties, and -looking down- a new bitch.

Things were sweet.

When he was finally inside his room, Grimmjow made sure not to stumble down the 3 stairs leading to the floor. Glancing right, Grimmjow looked over his case of weapons, making sure everything down to his smallest dagger was in place. When you're captain of one of the most infamous pirates ships you have to keep an eye on these types of things or you get killed by an assassin wielding your own gun.

After deciding that nothing was stolen, missing, and otherwise unaccounted for, Grimmjow once more shifted Shirosaki's weight into his right arm in order to remove his belt from his waist. Tossing it on the small round table a few feet in front of him (behind which was a china cabinet), Grimmjow wandered to the left, kicking off his boots on the way there.

Roughly ten feet from the far left wall, Grimmjow veered right to a set of double doors. Knowing that the handles were decorative and didn't in fact turn, Grimmjow opted for kicking the right of the two. It swung backwards, having just been held shut by it's pressure against the other door.

A luxurious room was revealed. About 20 by 30, the floor adorned a thick red carpet and against the far back wall was a round feather bed covered in scarlet silk sheets and an equally red comforter. Fluffy cream colored pillows lined the headboard in piles. And above that was a series of windows that spanned the length of the wall, arched out to conform to the curved back of the ship. Through them the open ocean was visible.

To the right of the room was a roughly 5 foot long ridged wood door, that folded out of the way when someone wished to enter the large closet behind it. And to the left of the room was a bar, behind which were bottles of wine from around the world, various ages and types. To the left of the doors from which Grimmjow came through there was also a scarlet couch pressed against the wall next to them.

However, Grimmjow ignored the rest of the furniture and made his way to his favorite piece of furniture: the bed.

Unceremoniously, he tossed the pale male onto it. licking his lips as the other bounced twice, before settling, his white hair strewn deliciously across the maroon bed sheets like he was made for it. Grimmjow's smirk faded however, when Shirosaki groaned lightly, shifting slightly as if he was going to wake up. Waiting with a bated breath, Grimmjow was frozen, until Shirosaki relaxed again at which point he sighed in relief.

Deciding not to risk it, Grimmjow moved towards the closet and pulled the folding door aside forcing it to scrunch up to the right of the doorway. Walking into the pitch black closet, Grimmjow searched around for a few moments, before his hands found purchase on the box he was looking for. Pulling it from its shelf he walked out into and across the light room, until he reached the bar where he set it atop the counter. Rifling through the contents, Grimmjow finally pulled free what he was looking for.

Walking carefully over to the other male. Grimmjow wasted no time in clicking one end of the heavy duty cuffs to a thin wrist, but once more Shirosaki stirred. Stepping away, Grimmjow waited for him to calm again. Making a slight keening noise, Shirosaki rolled over onto his right, and moved his left, cuffed hand, in front of his face to grip at the sheets and then he was silent and still once more.

Gnawing on his bottom lip, Grimmjow contemplated how he should go about his next move. Deciding he had nothing to loose with any of his crew members being able to restrain the albino if he somehow got past himself, Grimmjow threw caution into the wind. Gripping the unoccupied end of the cuffs, Grimmjow carefully snuck his arm underneath Shirosaki's waist and began to pull him upward toward the sturdy metal headboard. But it seemed that was as far as he'd make it.

In a split second Shirosaki went from compliantly unconciouss to a flailing spitfire. Eyes wide and unseeing Shirosaki began to struggle for dear life, managing to catch Grimmjow in the cheek with a swinging fist. Jerking back, Grimmjow nearly fell on his ass as he licked the blood from his split lip and rubbed a hand across his aching right cheek.

Though, he wasn't allowed much time to nurture his damaged face as Shirosaki leaped from the bed and made a bee line for the open double doors leading to the next part of Grimmjow's luxurious captain's cabin. Diving, Grimmjow managed to snag a black boot clad foot as Shirosaki tried to jump over him. Falling flat on his face, Shirosaki made an irritated and panicked sound resembling something of a whimper before he was up on his left knee and hands as he tugged and flailed his right leg in a (at least what seemed) vain attempt to dislodge Grimmjow.

After only a few moments of desperate struggling and with nothing achieved in his battle to be free, Shirosaki had enough, "Let go! Let go of me, dammit! Fuck!"

Falling to his right side so he was balanced on his hip, Shirosaki made one more daring move. Kicking out with his free left leg, Shirosaki caught Grimmjow square in the nose. Releasing a pained yelp with more than a tinge of anger to it, Grimmjow retracted his hand from Shirosaki's ankle in order to cup his aching nose. Pulling one hand a few inches from his face, Grimmjow growled when he was met with the sight of his own blood.

However, he wasn't given the time of day as Shirosaki hurled himself to his feet and bolted for the door, occasionally tripping and stumbling in his fright only to catch himself and continue on. Racing across the room Shirosaki managed to get all the way past the double doors before Grimmjow wiping the blood from his nose and chasing after him. Quickly glancing right, Shirosaki didn't notice any form of a door that would lead to an exit, so he whirled left just as Grimmjow dove for him.

Flying through the air at his target, Grimmjow hissed in annoyance as Shirosaki jerked to the left, narrowly avoiding the blunt force of his attack. But that's not to say Shirosaki entirely avoided Grimmjow either. On his way by the smaller albino male, Grimmjow managed to snag a decent sized handful of the other's baggy white cotton shirt in his hand. Grimmjow's pain of hitting the hard floorboards and sliding was nearly alleviated by the pleasure of pulling Shirosaki down with him, causing the other's upper body and head to slam against the rum cabinet covering a decent portion the wall.

The joy of causing the other at least a fair amount of pain for the trouble he'd caused was lost though as Grimmjow was once again met with the hard rubber sole of the underside of Shirosaki's boot. This time the kick connected with his shoulder (via a quick jerk of his head out of the way), but the pain was still severe, forcing a grunt and the release of Shirosaki's shirt.

Not sparing any time, Shirosaki launched to his feet again, hardly phased by the bump to his head off the hard wood of the cabinet. Sprinting for the door, Shirosaki jumped the three stairs in one stride and only twisted the door handle just enough to release the metal lock inside. Barging through, Shirosaki would have shouted in joy at the site of the open blue sky... if the site hadn't accompanied the looming site of large black sheets of fabric: sails.

No.

No. No. No. Nonononono!

Uncaring -or unnoticing- of the shocked looks of the the crewmen, Shirosaki half ran, half slid, across the dark wooded deck, until he reached the edge. Leaning over the railing, not too far, but far enough to peer over the side, Shirosaki felt his heart sink to his feet and his stomach rise to his throat.

Water.

There was nothing, but water. Dark, dense, splashing _water_. He was in the Goddamn _sea_. On a Goddamn _ship_. With a Goddamn crazy ass motherfucker who had fucking _kidnapped _him.

Unable to hold down his lunch any longer, the contents of his stomach were released into the sea, falling the 20 feet to the animalistic waves below. Coughing and sputtering, Shirosaki sank to his knees and wiped the bile from his mouth with his sleeve. Leaning his head against the thick bars preventing him from falling into the sea, Shirosaki screamed; a blood curdling, rage filled, hopeless, wale of scream.

Trembling, Shirosaki made a split second decision. Lifting his tired arms he grabbed hold of the railing and pulled himself up. Hair covering his eyes and shading his face, Shirosaki leaned over the rail, prepared to take a dive.

Bursting from his cabin, Grimmjow swiveled his head in order to survey the expanse of the deck, landing on Shirosaki only a second after he began his search. He would have jogged over and taught the little cock sucker a lesson if he hadn't noticed how Shirosaki was beginning to tip over the railing. He _wouldn't_...

But after a moment or two, Grimmjow concluded that he, in fact, _would_,"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GRAB HIM!" The world's left his mouth before he had even registered that he was running full steam towards the toppling 20 year old.

The statement wasn't directed at anyone in particular. It was more of a general demand that he hoped with all his soul would be followed by _someone_.

It didn't take more than a second for the whole crew to begin racing towards the suicidal albino. The head of white hair was not visible and the white shirt was barely visible when Kaien, Grimmjow's 2nd mate, reached the slightly smaller albino male. Nearly full on tackling him, Kaien latched his arms around the other's waist, pulling back and heaving the other over the railing and onto his chest as he landed on the deck.

Though the little rice ball would have nothing of it and wrenched himself free in nearly no time flat. Planting a foot down, he leaped back up and nearly made it over the railing once more, but by that time it was too late. Grimmjow had already reached him.

Snagging a hold of the other's belt, Grimmjow threw him back, causing Shirosaki to land on his back with a pained grunt as his slid a good 8 feet from the edge of the boat. Thoroughly dazed and in pain, Shirosaki was no match as Grimmjow's own boot delivered a hard kick to his temple.

And everything was dark once again for Shirosaki Zangetsu

* * *

**So, to be clear:**

**_I_ update when_ I_ want to. My updates are likely to be far and few between. _Please be patient_.**

**Don't nag me to update. Don't flame me over lack of updates. Etc.**

**That's not to say don't say "Update soon please!", just don't be a bitch about it, yes?**

**Kay. Review? **


End file.
